Persuasion
by MsRiRy
Summary: Sakura is clueless, Naruto is a spaz, and Gaara...has his own agenda.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I no own. Naruto and its characters belong to Kishimoto.

Warning: Slight use of foul language. PG-13

* * *

Sakura paused in lacing her sandals. Naruto couldn't have said what she thought he said. She'd just heard him wrong. She raised her head to look at her slightly mental, overly excitable best friend.

He was grinning. That sappy, cheesy, I'm up to no good smile that lit up his boyish face.

'So let me understand,' Sakura eventually replied. 'You told Tsunade that I volunteered to escort the Kazekage to the festival.'

'Yep,' Naruto proudly proclaimed. 'You're Gaara's date.'

Sakura blinked. As Naruto yammered on about the arrival of the Suna delegation, Sakura contemplated what he had done.

This was extremely awkward; she really didn't know Gaara that well. Other than a few obvious incidents involving a rampaging sand spirit, traitorous Uchihas, and some nasty Akatsuki; all they shared was a mutual friendship with Naruto. Socially she wasn't even in the same league as him. As Kazekage he was so far above her own status that if she hadn't been the Hokage's apprentice they would never associate with one another.

_Maybe I can beg my way out of it_. Inner Sakura snorted at her while she ushered Naruto out of the apartment.

As she turned to secure her door, Sakura pictured how well that confrontation would go over.

After making Sakura wait while she guzzled down three full bottles of Sake, Tsunade would look up at her with her head propped on the desk. Naruto would stand in the background touting the Kazekage's finer points in surround sound. She would curse and plead, then pout, while her mistress drunkenly preached about maintaining good diplomatic relations. Bemoaning her fate, Sakura would finally cave in to the both of them. And, both of them would point out, that she was truly their only acceptable option considering her single status and the unlikelihood of her glomping onto the Kazekage like a leach.

Sakura sighed and stepped away from her door, facing Naruto. He, who was always keen to her changing mood, least he suffer a few broken bones, caught the resignation in her tone. 'Thank you Sakura-chan,' he yelped. 'You won't regret it.'

Her Inner grumbled. _**I've better not you damn fox or I'll be putting my foot so far up**_-

'Ne, Ne, Sakura-chan, we still on for tomorrow morning?' Naruto questioned as he was pushed down the apartment stairs ahead of her. Right, she had agreed to help Naruto choose an outfit for the formal. She wasn't about to let him embarrass poor Hinata in front of her clan or the village, plus any of the numerous visiting dignitaries.

'Hai, now you'll make me late for work.' Sakura rushed down the street; Naruto yelling something after her that was lost in her dust.

* * *

'_Sakura_,…..' 

'Sakura'

'Saaakurraaaa,'

Sakura sat straight up in bed. 'Clot the blood first, and then retract the bone! Of all the incompetent morons…' Her forehead struck something solid.

_Ouchie_

Inner Sakura clutched her head. _**SHIT! WHAT THE .., BLOODY.., SON OF A B…**_

'Sakura-chan,' whined her rug beneath the bed.

Sakura slowly lowered her right hand to lean over the bed and stare down at _Naruto?_

'NARUTO!' She gasped in shock. Anger quickly set in.

She'd made it home late last night, having worked an extended shift due to a sick coworker. By the time she stumbled to her apartment, it was the next day. Barely having the energy to wash the blood from her body, she slipped a nightgown on before crashing into bed.

'Naruto,' she growled.

Sakura swung at his skull, miscalculating the force behind her forward momentum. Tumbling from her bed, ass over head, she landed in an undignified heap in Naruto's lap. Kicking her feet to untangle her legs from the blankets that followed her to the floor, Sakura thanked Kami that she had chosen a pair of plain, white, cotton drawers.

'Naruto, you pervert. What are you doing in my bedroom? How did you get in here?'

'Sakura, I was worried when you didn't answer your door. We just wanted to make sure you hadn't been attacked by invading space frogs or stampeding chocobo.'

_Invading who? Stampeding what?_

Inner Sakura screamed in rage. **CHA! **_**He's staring down our top. Pound now. Question later**_

'Naruto,' Sakura paused, quickly loosing patience. 'You've got five seconds to vacate the premise or I'll evict you myself.'

'Sakura-chan, it's not what you think.' Flailing his arms in a demented version of a windmill, Naruto dodged to avoid any opportunity for chakra laden fists to make contact with his head. After her first several passes missed his skull by inches, Naruto was decidedly distracted by the way her nightie gaped as she swung, unbound breast swaying.

'ACHK..,' Naruto choked as she caught him by the scruff of his collar.

Yanking open her bedroom window, Sakura proceeded to toss him out her sixth story apartment. Slamming the window shut, she turned around to head for her kitchen and an extra strong pot of java, when she froze in mid-step.

There in the doorway of her bedroom stood the Kazekage of Suna, Sabaku no Gaara. Looking immaculate and dignified, and every bit the powerfully shinobi leader he was, clothed in his formal white and blue robes of office.

_**So that's what Naruto had meant by we**_, her inner side exclaimed.

By now Sakura was extremely embarrassed. He'd probably been standing there the whole time and more than likely gotten an eyeful of her white cottoned bottom when she leaned out the window after tossing Naruto.

Exposed as she was in her feminine nightgown with its little pink bunnies and capped sleeves, barely brushing the top of her thighs; she couldn't attack the Kazekage. No matter how indecently clothed she was or that he stood uninvited in her apartment.

Inner Sakura urged her to kick his ass, but it wouldn't do for her to instigate a fight with this man. Honestly she didn't stand a chance. That didn't mean she was going to let him stand there staring at her so passively.

'Honorable Kazekage-sama,' Sakura replied as calmly as she could manage; fists at her side, clenched in the hem of her nightgown. 'Would you mind getting your esteemed _ass _out of my apartment_?'_

* * *

Sakura was glad she picked her most comfortable pair of flat sandals as she speed walked through the village streets, several steps ahead of the two young men trailing behind. 

When she'd finally exited her apartment complex, purposely taking longer then necessary (_let the_ _peeping bastards wait_, her inner had suggested); she decided to ignore the both of them and started for the dress shop. Knowing they followed behind, well Naruto would; Gaara really had no reason to waste his time with them. He could leave if he so chose to.

_**Probably intrigued by that damn show we put on this morning**_ huffed Inner Sakura.

_QUIET_. _That wasn't my fault_. _How was I to know he was standing there? Neither of them had any business being in my apartment_.

Even though Naruto had been to her apartment many times, he'd even crashed on her couch after several particularly hard missions; she had never been anything but fully clothed.

Knowing who his sensei was Naruto was a dead man if she discovered her ass populating the pages of the next Icha Icha.

_**You know**_, Inner Sakura commented. _**They are probably watching your ass right now. **__**Wearing what**_ _**you are, prancing in front of them like this**_.

_WHAT! There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing. _ The slim, cream colored cargos and short red T was not the least bit alluring…SHIT!_They were looking at her ass_.

Sakura skid to a halt. Others cursing as they traveled past having to make quick movements to avoid her abrupt stop in the middle of the street. Completely oblivious, Sakura whipped her head around to stare at the two men behind her.

Naruto almost crashed into her, raising his head to grin guiltily at her. She shifted her eyes to his companion. The Kazekage was a blank canvas, a completely emotionless statue that was languidly lifting his line of sight up to her face.

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura growled at both boys. Clearly informing them that she knew what they were doing and they had better watch themselves. She had no qualms beating them over the head in front of the villagers. Well, Naruto anyways. It wouldn't bode well for her, or her mistress, if she publicly attacked the Kazekage.

_Damn, Stupid Peace Treaty._

* * *

The dress shop was squeezed between a bakery and video mart. What it lacked in space it more than made up for in quality and selection. The owner was flamboyant and hyper but, talented. 

As Sakura pushed open the door, Inner Sakura whistled. "_**Fruit Cake**_"

_He is_ NOT, Sakura defended.

Inside she was immediately engulfed by the perfume of many scented candles burning on ornate pedestals situated around the shop's interior. A melodious tenor, unusually high pitched for a man in his late 40s exclaimed in delight, 'Cherry Blossom.'

_**Honey, he's gay**_-as Sakura was swept into a light hug and air kissed on each of her cheeks.

_He's married_, _you've seen her. He can't be gay_, Sakura argued with her inner self.

'Oh Sweet Blossom.' 'Darling will be so sorry she missed you. She worked nonstop on your gown, would not cease until it was magnific,' the dressmaker gushed. 'Ahhh and this must be Naruto,' palm to chest. 'Hai, Hai, you were correct in your choice of colors,' admiring Naruto's blond good looks and blue eyes.

Turning to head toward the back of the shop, 'I will go get your-_Blessed Kami above,' _the man immediately dropped to his knees, bowing reverently. Naruto gaped in surprise. Rising to his feet, the man rushed toward Gaara. 'Kazekage-sama. It is an honor to have you grace my humble business with your presence,' bowing once again. 'My poor darling will never believe you were here,' the man gushed. 'We had seen you during a trade bazaar in Sunagakure last year and my wife exclaimed what a handsome young man you were.' The dressmaker continued on unabashed, 'That unusual red hair and crimson tattoo, not to mentioned those hypnotic jade orbs; extremely hard to forget such a vibrant, attractive man.'

_**GAH**_. Inner Sakura pointed. _**He's flirting with him**__- SHUT UP! _Sakura told her conscious.

Grabbing hold of a giggling Naruto, 'Awe. . Sakura-chan look, Gaara's blushing,' she dragged him to the rack of finished orders. 'Let's leave these two alone. We'll go find our orders.' After the aggravated look Gaara shot them, Naruto readily agreed.

Easily identifying the packages marked with their names, Sakura opened Naruto's, shoved it in his arms and pushed him into the dressing room. 'I am positive I got your correct measurements but, I want to be sure.' She shut the partition door and turned back to observe the previous proceedings. The dressmaker had ceased ogling Gaara's features and was now complimenting him on the cut and fabric of his clothing.

'Sakura-chan, this isn't what I would have chosen.' Naruto was clothed in a deep blue robe reaching almost to his calves. The straight legged slacks were of a darker blue, midnight, almost black.

'Of course you wouldn't have, that's why I stepped in,' Sakura said as she pulled at his robe measuring the width across his shoulders.

'But Sakura-chaannn,' Naruto cried pulling at the high buttoned collar.

As she squatted to check the pleats of his trousers, Inner Sakura took the time to contemplate their creation. _**He looks like a dandy, a fop**_. Squinting her eyes and rubbing at her chin, _**maybe if we leave the robe open, with a nice dress shirt and sash. **_Sakura stood. Quickly unbuttoning the robe she had to agree with her inner self. 'Naruto, go change before you ruin it.'

As she waited, Sakura opened her parcel, absentmindedly listening to the conversation between the shop owner and the Kazekage. Apparently they were discussing possible commerce and trade of the light, airy material that the Suna citizens favored.

Once Naruto exited she relieved him of his bundle, carefully wrapping it in its original paper.

'Naruto, I want you to find a nice respectable shirt and a sash long enough to wrap around your waist.' 'No Orange,' Sakura lectured as she prepared to enter the changing room.

'But-

'NO,' and punctuated her answer with a slam of the door.

Removing her sandals then pants, Sakura pulled her shirt over her head before unraveling her outfit.

'Sakura-chan, how about-

A vein pulsed on her forehead, 'Naruto, You will NOT wear any form of the color orange, nothing even remotely resembling a color in the spectrum of the scheme of orange.'

The kimono was a vibrant rose red with a square neckline, tight bodice, diaphanous sleeves, and billowing skirt. There was no way she could wear the type of bra she currently had on with this dress. Thankfully, she had a strapless buried in her bureau, and it was corseted to tuck and lift.

BAM

_What the ….?_

'Heh, Heh, Heh, Sorry, my fault, my fault…I'll fix it.' _Naruto_

_Damn It. I'm not paying for THAT._

'Naruto,' drawled the Kazekage.

_**He's under the Kazekage's watch now, any destruction caused herein is **__**his**__** responsibility**_, Inner Sakura bluntly remarked. She was absolutely correct. Gaara was rich. As Kazekage he could more than afford to pay for Naruto's mess. Feeling confident that her small savings would stay intact Sakura lifted the tank top over her head and tossed it on the bench where her pants and shirt lay.

CRASH

The dressing room exploded outward. Naruto dangled by his jacket from the last standing wall before it too collapsed to the floor at Sakura's feet.

Sakura stood frozen, on display to the entire store, wearing nothing but a tiny pair of black shorts.

AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! _**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!**_

Clasping her arms to cover her naked chest, Sakura raised her heel to chakra spike the ground and catapult the cause of this catastrophe (_NARUTO_) through the roof.

Sand rushed into her field of vision, rising in sheets to block the view of her audience. Before her makeshift barrier closed, Sakura caught sight of a boggled Naruto being lassoed to the floor while the other patrons were tossed out the windows and door.

_So embarrassed_, Sakura trembled. Inner Sakura had long since fainted.

_She would not__ cry_. Sakura refused to cry over this.

'Haruno'

But, inflicting massive amounts of pain on Naruto would be obligatory.

'Haruno'

Sniffling to hold in the tears, Sakura felt the shift of the sands in front of her. Even in the darkness she could vaguely make out the figure solidifying to form shoulders, a head, face.

'AAAHH! Pervert,' she yelled, swinging a balled fist.

POOF

'Sakura...it can't see you,' calmed the composed voice of Gaara. 'It has no optical nerves,' he insisted. 'The sand clone is merely a marionette.'

Sakura knew that. She studied and researched, and understood the various jutsu. She was just having a little trouble getting her brain to function around the shock, and shame, and fury. She'd just bared herself to a crowd of strangers, and not all of them were inhabitants of Konoha. No one will remember that it was all Naruto's fault, for most were used to his antics; instead the gossip would be about how the Hokage's favored showed everyone exactly what she hid under her ninja uniform.

'Sakura,' again it was Gaara who broke her self depreciation. 'Take all the time you need.'

'Could you...its a little dark...' Sakura mumbled. The sand above receded to open a small beam of light, illuminating the space she occupied. Chakra dampened as he began to step away.

_Wait. _'Gaara,' softly she spoke. He hesitated.

'Thank you,' louder this time, her voice clear and sure.

Pause.

Fluctuating ripples within the sand surrounding her. _A nod of acknowledgment to her gratitude?_

He continued on, moving away to give her more privacy.


	2. Chapter 2

I had a knock-down, drag-out fight with my artistic side over this one. Hence, why it took so long. _Stop babbling and post it ye' filthy, revision 'hore. Let the critics decide._

I apologize for not mentioning this in the first chapter. My inspiration came from the humorous one-shot Beginnings by the wonderfully talented paws-bells.

Standard Disclaimer. Now, Onward Readers:

* * *

Since early yesterday the village had been preparing for this evening's event. Activities for the children had commenced the day prior. Today, at noon, a tourney was held to highlight the advancements in academic training for the various villages participating. Furthermore, it showcased the new roster of talent for those competing in the upcoming Chunin Exams. Afterwards, a stately dinner was served, with all its pomp and circumstance. 

Sakura was grateful she didn't have to attend. She wasted the afternoon, locked away in her apartment, _hiding under the bed_, mentally preparing to face the evening's entertainment.

_**Now that the serious ass kissing is over**_ cut Inner Sakura, _**time to kick back and relax**_.

The youngsters were abed, the stage set, the band at the ready, and the liquor free flowing.

Sakura sat beside Hinata and Naruto. Hinata was stunning, with her long dark hair and silver gown, perched demurely in her chair next to her handsome blond companion. Sakura's own date had been coaxed away by his advisors for some last minute diplomatic coddling.

As host, Tsunade was required to lead the ceremonial first dance. The Lady Hokage selected Hatake Kakashi as her partner, partially to avoid Jiraiya's wandering hands but, mostly to express her support of Kakashi as the next Hokage. Naruto had been understandably upset by her decision when Tsunade announced her recommendation a few weeks before. Less than a week of mission tasking, tedious paperwork and slavish demands, Naruto quickly realized how ill prepared he was to handle the Hokage's day to day schedule.

Finally, a smiling Tsunade approached the center of the platform with Kakashi at her side. 'Welcome Everyone.' she exclaimed, raising her arms to gesture at the assembled audience. 'May this evening's gathering be a culmination of the hope and dreams of all those who strive for peace. Let this day be a symbol for our unified front and bring prosperity to the future.'

Sakura stood and applauded with the other guest, smiling at her shishoo, proud of her speech and apparent sobriety.

_**The night's still early**_.

Tsunade nodded to the band to begin and turned to face Kakashi as the first strains of music began. Naruto had already escorted Hinata onto the platform as Sakura waited for her partner to return. Just as she started to get self conscience, standing on the sidelines alone, a warm hand gently settled at the small of her back, propelling her toward the dancers. 'Excuse my tardiness,' was the only explanation she received as fingers brushed the inside of her wrist, wrapping around her hand. Sakura was twirled onto the floor spinning among the other dancing pairs before she could even process his appearance, much less raise her unoccupied hand to complete the standard position.

Neither spoke as they moved in a simple waltz across the floor. Sakura's mind still aghast by today's earlier events. Shifting her line of sight, she watched the other pairs moving fluidly to the beat, gliding easily with the music. Though successful in her steps, Sakura remained stiff in body. Her frame rigid and unrelenting, much like his stare. Why was he fixed sorely on her when there was a whole assembly of people? Her fingers twitched; the ones resting on his shoulder, and those clasped in his hand. His touch was slight at first. Subtle enough that she almost missed it. Until, he'd done it again. Her palm curled around his fingertips as he continued to rub his thumb over the knuckles of the hand he held. A frisson of pleasure coursed down her arm, stealing a breath from her lungs. Pale green eyes held hers. Knowing his actions were an intimate gesture, she searched his face, seeking an explanation. The music died and clapping began. Gaara walked her to a table, then he bent close. Sakura thought for one moment he was about to say something to her. Pulling a lone chair from the table, he seated her before wordlessly excusing himself. Sakura watched him cross the plaza and disappear amongst the crowd.

'FOREHEAD.'

Pale, thin arms wrapped around Sakura from behind, squeezing, pushing her shoulders forward, her elbows into her ribcage. 'Ino,' she choked.

_**INO-PIG!**_

Draping herself over, Ino giggled, 'Sakura, you got a bosom.' Looking straight down her top, 'Ohhh and it's because you're wearing my gift. Now aren't you glad I gave it to you.'

Releasing her strangle hold, Ino plopped in the seat beside her. 'No, no thanks required, just use those babies wisely,' poking Sakura in the chest.

_**I reiterate, INO-PIG**_.

Sakura sighed. Shoving at the hand still poking her, 'What do you want?'

'Checking your progress, of course,' clearing thinking her friend simpleminded. 'Although, seeing you here by your lonesome….where's your man!…have you scared off another?' Scanning the crowd for the Kazekage, Ino mumbled. 'I didn't expect _him_ to cave this easily.'

'I didn't scare off another,' Sakura grumbled. 'He is NOT _my_ man!'

Ino drew back in glee. 'Don't get your hackles raised. I'm only teasing.'

As Sakura took a deep breath to retort, Ino held up a hand, 'Hold that thought, Forehead.' Patting Sakura's shoulder, she rose to her feet. 'I spy a wind witch I need to rustle.' 'Look at her, trying to seduce that lazy ass teammate of mine.'

Sakura turned around. Catching sight of the scene going on behind her, she questioned Ino. 'But, Ino, I thought you weren't interested in Shikamaru?'

'I'm not; this is merely a friendly spat between two headstrong women. _Our_ rivalry is no fun anymore. She at least offers some what of a challenge.' Sakura scrunched her nose at Ino's retreating back. _She enjoys bickering with the Kazekage's sister._

'Oi, _Sand Witch_.' mocked Ino, 'You'll get no where with that one. He prefers a stimulation of the mind.'

'Well then, I guess your no real competition,' Temari jeered.

Sakura stared at the strange trio as Temari and Ino continued to hurl insults at each other over the head of a reposed Shikamaru. She couldn't decide whether he looked more troubled by the fussing women or because he had even bothered to attend. Becoming perturbed by the familiarity of their confrontation, memories better left in the past, Sakura faced forward to find a far more disturbing sight. Crouched at a corner of the stage closest to her seat hid the legendary Toad Sage, Jiraiya.

Giggling manically, the white haired scribe doodled in his ever present notebook, 'Research. Research.'

_**GRRRRRRRR. **__W__oman crazy perv._

Jiraiya froze in mid-note, shivering, as if feeling the scorch of Sakura's contempt upon him. Yet, instead of slinking away in fear, he quickly scrambled to her, completely disregarding the aura of anger. Laughing perversely, 'Oh yeah, I knew one day the young maidens of Konoha would turn out to be incredible beauties.' 'And it was I, the Great Mountain Hermit, the famous novelist, that has brought years of joy to legions of readers around the world, who discovered them.'

Rubbing his hands together and speaking to himself, 'I must not forget that spunky Sand sibling.' 'drool' 'O.Ohh. What a foxy, curvy...' shaping an imaginary vision of said woman with his hands.

_**He must be suicidal?!**_

Sakura had to agree with her other persona. _Does he have a death wish?_

You did **not** fantasize about Gaara's sister. Not unless you desired to experience the Kazekage specialty, a squishy, sandy demise. Or, spend some quality time in a Kankuro 'Iron Maiden'. Gathering what she could from Shikamaru's constant bereavement of the relationship, the Sabaku Brothers were a total drag and not above forced coercion or dismemberment to ensure the safety of their elder sister.

Sakura checked backed to reality as the perversion ceased and the leering began.

Just as she cocked back an arm to wallop the lecher, Tsunade appeared, kicking Jiraiya from behind, sending him forward into Sakura's clenched fist. He bounced between the two aggravated women before Tsunade tired of the game and tossed him to the side. Straight unto a gaggle of elderly matrons clearly not amused with the Sanin's antics.

'SCORE!'

Tsunade let out a riotous shout, raising her arms in triumph, a sake bottle clasped in one hand. People backed away in terror. There was something eerily similar about the two amazons who cheered as Jiraiya got abused by the lethal grannies with heavy handbags. Taking a deep swig from her precious bottle, Tsunade turned on her companion. Grinning, 'Where did that come from?' indicating Sakura's bodice.

'I bought it.'

Tsunade laughed. 'Since when do the merchants of Leaf sell cosmetic enhancements?' _Huh? _Rolling her eyes at her student's purity, 'Not the kimono…These!' plucking at the taunt laces. Sakura choked. _What was with this village?_ S_how a little skin and they all want to grope you._

'Sakura.' Her Kage's voice stark, blunt. 'Where is the Kazekage?' Again Sakura faltered, her head spun at the confusing turn in conversation.

'Tsunade-sama, I don't think this was a good ideal.' A queer twitter developing on her Lady's brow, Sakura quickly tried to explain. 'It wasn't even my choice. I should have mentioned this yesterday when Naruto blindsided me with it.'

Tsunade dragged her back to the table. 'What is this Sakura?' 'Are you saying I was wrong in my decision?'

Knowing how badly her mistress reacted to being told she was incorrect about anything, Sakura stuttered. 'N...No….NO.'

'Is that fear I see?' Tsunade questioned. Frown deepening, 'Do you not trust me?' 'Or, is it him you can't trust?' exasperated by her apprentice. 'You fear him. His past, what you once knew him to be..what he could be?'

Sakura shook her head in denial. 'The situation, after this morning, maybe it's not proper for the Kazekage to be seen with me.'

The Hokage slammed a sake clenched fist on the table. Anger blotching her features, she yelled at Sakura. 'Foolish Girl. I thought we pounded those childhood insecurities out of you at 13.' 'Don't think I don't know about that and its underlining cause.' Downing the last drops from her partially spilled bottle, Tsunade continued, 'So, after one embarrassing incident in his presence your silly, girly proclivities denounce your own self worth.'

Calming herself the Hokage grabbed Sakura's chin, 'Look at them. Look at him.' Pointing to where Gaara stood in conversation with Rock Lee and Naruto. 'Those aren't boys.' Tilting her face, 'And, you're not the useless, vain girl I first encountered, anymore than he's that demon possessed midget.' Releasing her Tsunade stood, 'Remember Sakura, if he wanted Gaara-san could have requested a different escort.' Watching her Hokage, her teacher, her friend walk away, Sakura considered what she said. No. He certainly wasn't a child. None of their squad mates were.

Naruto had once mentioned that Gaara was the oldest out of their year, his birth being mid January. Of average height and narrow frame, he wasn't handsome in the traditional sense, lacking the typical pretty-boy combination of dark hair and eyes or even the muscular build and sunny good looks Naruto was famous for. But, there was something personable, attractive; whether the blood red locks or aloof aqua gaze that was definitely worth a second or third glance.

_**For me, it's the voice**_.

_Wait. Earlier today you were urging me to punt him back to Suna._

_**Don't be a prude. Women melt when he speaks**_. _When he speaks_.

The first time he spoke to her was a day or two after the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke. She'd gone to the hospital to tell Naruto about her apprenticeship with the Hokage; where she almost walked into the person exiting the room. She had stumbled backwards to avoid touching him. Gaara stared at her while she trembled in fear still not over the mild case of claustrophobia that developed after his suffocating attack. Terror beginning to gradually ease into anger (_WTF(s) his problem_) at his unrelenting gaze, she boldly stepped forward, intending to pass by him and enter the room. At the same time, he moved to the far side, mindful of her desire to avoid brushing against him. Shocked by this display of courtesy, she scurried thru and almost missed the soft words he'd spoken. I'm sorry, he'd said. That night, as she laid awake those two words tumbled around her mind. Why? Did he regret hurting her or the role he played in the destruction of Konoha? Maybe, he apologized because he failed to accomplish the mission set out for him and his siblings? For whatever reason, he spoke. She hadn't experienced another bought of claustrophobia since.

The next time he spoke to her, he had been injured during a similar rescue mission. But, this time Konoha provided the assistance, in the form of an eight man cell plus one medic, her. She hadn't trembled or drawn back in fear even once. She'd acted professional; confident, hands steady as she sent her chakra out to heal his wounds, all the while conscious that he watched her with that glacier stare of his. He cordially accepted her warning not to bring further harm to himself then excused her to see to the welfare of her friends.

It was two years before they talked again; a frightening experience that had almost ended his life, that of his elder brother, and her own. Once they had returned with Gaara, she was asked to attend him along with his regular doctors. Suna's medical community had been extremely impressed with her skills and urged the counsel to include her at the physical. After concluding that the Kazekage's body had already begun to recover from the experience, Gaara dismissed his advisors and the doctors with a nod but, not before signaling her to stay behind. She'd given him as much privacy to redress as she possibly could without leaving the small room then, turned to face him after he spoke her name, her given name. She almost fainted in surprise when he proceeded to bow low to her, thanking her for all she had done for himself, his family, and Suna.

Lost in her thoughts, Sakura jumped when a glass appeared in front of her as Gaara took the seat next to her. 'I apologize for my abandonment of you. You did not seem totally comfortable earlier.'

Glancing sideways at him, Sakura sipped from the offered refreshment before attempting a reply. 'You're correct. I wasn't sure if I would be suitable company for this evening.'

'This morning, I entered your domicile without your permission. Though we are acquaintances, I should not have followed Naruto. Later, at the dress shop, if I had kept a firmer hand on Naruto; we could have avoided --'

'My impromptu peepshow,' Sakura rudely interrupted. 'Or. Do you prefer the bungling display of my womanly assets?' _More like the lack thereof.__** Oh yeah stupid, smart-mouth the Kazekage**_. She wasn't helping the situation. Rubbing her fingers upon the embroidery stitched into the tablecloth, Sakura mumbled an apology. 'Sorry. Please, continue.'

Unphased by Sakura's sarcasm, Gaara watched as she finished the drink. 'Your exposure was entirely my fault; I've known Naruto long enough to be aware of the chaos that ensues if he is not watched.' 'The circumstances could have been prevented.'

Actually, this is all turning out to be Naruto's doing.

'I regret the embarrassment you had to endure.'

Sakura sighed; they seemed to do this often, apologizing to each other. 'Kazekage-sama, let's forget this day ever happened.' Placing her empty glass on the table, she rose to her feet, missing the flash of regret at her finality.

'Understood Haruno-san,' Gaara obviously intended to graciously bow out and excuse himself, so as to not burden her anymore. He paused when he noticed the small, delicate hand Sakura rested on his forearm. She smiled at him. A genuine, friendly smile, the same one she had graced others with but never him.

'Would you care to dance, Gaara?'

* * *

Sakura leaned back in her chair, legs propped on the seat beside her, attempting to wiggle her digits in the closed-toe, healed straps Ino had pawned off on her. She idly wondered if it would be a horrible breach of etiquette if she just slipped them off and went barefoot for the rest of the evening. To distract herself from her sore toes, Sakura watched a rather humorous feat as Neji and Tenten worked in tandem to keep Lee from any of the alcoholic beverages. 

Just a few moments ago, she had breathlessly declined an offer from the other Sabaku brother, Kankuro. She was spent after finishing up a wild spin across the plaza with Naruto that had concluded in a Conga line stretching the length of the square. Gaara had politely offered to fetch Sakura another drink before she waved him off to be dragged away seconds later by a blushing Matsuri.

The girl idolized her Kazekage. The admiration she had for him reminded Sakura of Rock Lee's feelings for her, and her devotion to Gaara was similar to Sakura's own girlhood dedication to a young Uchiha. She perceived Matsuri's emotions as more hero worship than love and desire.

A flash of gold at the edge of her vision averted attention from the couple. Curiously, Shikamaru seemed to be conversing with a platter of deserts laid on the table before him. The same table sported a tail of familiar golden blonde strands and three extra pairs of legs, with heels. Sakura stood, about ready to march over there and confront the troupe of spies; she hastily ducked behind her own table.

Lee, somehow escaping the grasp of his teammates, caught sight of her and was purposely advancing toward her. She couldn't escape him now. She'd been lucky to avoid his request for most of the evening.

Rock Lee was a fantastic guy, there was no honorable and more true a friend like Lee. But, he is a lousy dancer.

_Well, not really lousy, just bad._ Sakura snuck a peek around the corner of her hiding place. Lee's moves were better suited for the gym, not a graceful glide upon a crowded dance floor. He still approached, two frantic teammates scrambling to catch up.

_**After that crazy throw-down with Naruto there is no way we'll survive Lee's erratic and youthful style**_.

Barring a miracle, Sakura silenced her catty inner and prepared herself for the inevitable. With a resounding _ZING_ and a blinding glare the most unlikely of angels appeared, dressed in breathable green fabric and striking a victory pose. Gai-sensei grappled with his beloved student until Neji and Tenten reached them. They further distracted Lee from his target, pouring several glasses of the non-alcoholic sugary, sweet concoction labeled as punch down his throat. Having tasted it, that stuff clearly wasn't designed to be absorbed in such large quantities, especially by someone who functioned on a natural high. But, not one to let an opportunity pass her by, Sakura planned her retreat.

_**What are you waiting for! **_**RUN**_** Bitch **_**RUN**.

Sakura scuttled from her hiding place on her hands and knees, not giving a damn what type of image she presented to those around her. Crawling pass giggling teenagers and pipe smoking old men, Sakura zigzagged her way to the opposite side of the square. Crouched in the shadows provided by a massive fountain overflowing in abundance with flowers, she paused. No exorbitant proclamations. No flashy entrances or good-guy poses. Luck was on her side. She escaped undetected, for now. Lee was an untiring and relentless force, and if his team failed to hold him at bay. Sakura sought a second course of action; a backup, in case of such an emergency, the perfect obstacle to compound Lee's path. Her chosen date for the evening, the Kazekage, Gaara.

She frowned. Gaara was still dancing, now a pouty brunette in his arms wearing only a dish rag.

'_What parent would allow their daughter to appear in public like that?'_

_**A father who has four daughters to marry off**_, Inner Sakura snidely answered, pointing to their left.

There, standing at the edge of the dance floor, were three more of the porcelain dolls. All looking exactly like the first, skimpy attire included. They shoved and jousted for position. Viciously elbowing each other and eyeing the Kazekage as if he were an expensive, precious gem.

Disgusted and unreasonably angry, Sakura remained hidden in the shadows, observing the blatant display._What a worthless excuse of femininity_. Social climbers, desperately seeking the attention of a man, who less than seven years ago was still regarded as a monster by most of the shinobi present. Shamefully, she too had doubted he could erase the loathsome, demon bearing image he'd displayed at the Chunin Exams.

Not Naruto. He never faltered in his belief in Gaara; he saw what others didn't want to see.

Gaara was a genius. An extraordinary shinobi the likes of which none of the other nations had produced, the Land of Fire included. An extremely lethal ninja even after the loss of the savage power yielded by the Shukaku, Gaara was an intimidating character. A superior leader, he overcame the taint of the beast and banished the images of his past. At 16, the youngest Kage in history struggled to salvage the remains of a once powerful village almost lost to the harsh desert sands. Reversing years of misrule and dissent amongst its people with their daimyo, Gaara accomplished in five years what many strive their whole careers for. Sunagakure no Sato prospered. He succeeded while more notable descendants of a legendary bloodline beget genocide and vengeance. She admired him; Sabaku no Gaara was a true prodigy.

'I never took_you_ for a wallflower.'

_Sweet water and wine!_ Surprised, muscles stiff from her prolonged crouch, her body crumbled. She would have hit the dirt, face first, if not for the quick reactions and strong arms of her discoverer. She sputtered a one word response, 'Kiba.'

Kiba laughed at her while helping her to stand upright. 'What are you hiding from?' 'We've been looking for you. The dance is about to start.' He cupped her elbow; walking out of the shadows and toward the center where several familiar couples waited for the band to begin again.

Ino, leaning on Choji, waved as they approached. 'Good. You found her; now hurry, hurry.' Tsunade grabbed them as the reached the others, 'Quickly, get in position.'

Shuffled around, creating a large circle; Sakura and Kiba ended up tween a smirking Temari, with a smoking Shikamaru by her side, and a blushing Hinata alongside Naruto. Strangely, Hinata wouldn't look her in the face, just twiddled her fingers, something she hadn't done since they were 14. Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet, he grinned that same goofy smile as before, alternating between Sakura and somewhere further along the circle.

As the music began, and Kiba stepped forward then turned around to face her, Sakura glimpsed who Naruto had been watching. A remarkably beautiful woman, with bright auburn curls, tanned, smooth skin and legs reaching to her neck smiled coyly at her partner, Sakura's date, Gaara. Her enthusiasm diminished.

The woman was stunning, from the slinky gold heels to her wide, dark eyes. Bedroom eyes, Sakura heard men refer to such a sultry look as thus. Unlike those flirty bubbleheads, this woman was no novice. Compared to such a female, kunoichi or not, Sakura felt inadequate. _What had Kiba said?_ A wallflower.

Wallowing in misery, she missed how Kiba maneuvered them among the other pairs. Weaving in and out, her steps automatic, his purposeful, they came in close proximity to his intended target. Sakura ignored the odd crescendo in the music until Kiba lifted her, feet barely grazing the floor, only to be deposited into the arms of a new partner.

'This time, I thought _you_ had abandoned _me_.'

Sakura fumbled when she realized whose arms she now moved in. She stared at him. Mouth agape as Gaara softened his dour expression. 'I've been searching for you.'

Sakura sulked, then with a caustic reply, 'Didn't enjoy the company you were keeping?'

Gaara observed the cross set of her features before he answered. 'My advisors tell me I should try to be more social during public outings.' 'If you stay by my side, I can politely decline all other offers.'

Fingers circled her small waist from both sides as she carefully considered his words. _Was he angry with her? Is he being rude? Or, just honest?_ Before passing her off to another, Sakura caught his final comment. 'I prefer your company.'

'Good Evening, Sakura.'

'Kakashi. Who is that?' nodding to the same woman who had once again found her way into Gaara's arms.

'She is a minor noble from the northern most border of Fire. Recently widowed for the third time, rumor has it she seeks out the powerful and well-off to maintain her exclusive lifestyle.' And now she had her sights on Gaara.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. How did he tolerate such underhanded scheming women? _He should just Sand Coffin the lot of them and be done with it_. But, he would never do that. Gaara was a gentleman, regal, proud, intelligent, and well-spoken. As strange as it might seem, after experiencing such a violent childhood, he really was a polite and considerate man. On a few occasions, he had been the only person to assist her in carrying the numerous scrolls necessary for all diplomatic meetings. She was dumb-struck the first time he'd done it, taking more than half the stack out her arms as she entered the room. Not even Naruto lifted a finger to help anymore; after she had snapped at him the one and only time he tried, girl-power, equality of the sexes and all that crap. Regardless of her capacity for inhuman strength, it was a pleasant surprise every time the Kazekage did it. It made her feel special, and she liked that.

_'-stay by my side, I can politely decline -others-' _He preferred her company, he'd said.

Humor crinkling the skin at the corner of his single visible eye, Kakashi suggested a plan. 'Shall we go rescue him?'

Outwardly, Sakura, the essence of feminine virtue, lips curved in a fetching smile, charmingly swept herself into Gaara's embrace. A valiant act from our beloved heroine.

Inside, her devious other took a flying leap and swatted the leech away from the Kazekage. _**CHA!!! **__**Move it Ho!  
**_

* * *

'After tonight, I don't think I'll be able to walk for a week,' Ino whined as she rubbed at the heels of her aching feet. 

'Come tomorrow, you'll be lucky if you can slip your ninja sandals on.' 'Now I remember why I prefer men's clothing,' Tenten said loosening the sash digging into the underside of her breast.

Hinata softly answered. 'That's what these are for,' indicating the frosty, and tasty, drinks laid out on the table before them. 'They dull the pain; a worthy sacrifice in the name of beauty.' Tenten and Ino stopped their complaining to stare at their normally quiet friend. It seemed a slightly intoxicated Hinata was a stutterless, outspoken Hinata.

'Sakura, you know, you _can_ stop watching my little brother now.' 'He's perfectly safe from the hormonal masses surrounded by the other guys.' Sakura jerked her head to the right to find a bright-eyed and smirking Temari. She frowned, either Temari-san already had a little too many or she was implying something. 'I am not staring _**(snort)**_, just concerned. _Don't even. _One floozy was far too persistent for her liking. That damn bitch had pranced her way up to the Kazekage, completely ignoring Sakura at his elbow, batting curled lashes on an overly made face as she propositioned Gaara, thrusting her large and obviously fake chest forward to punctuate her sentences. Sakura had wanted nothing more than to puncture those two balloons with a kunai just to watch them deflate. _**(stab, stab)**_

Ino reached over and patted Sakura's hand. 'You poor delusional woman, let the ones who are in relationships point out the facts: 1. You're here, tonight, as his date.'

'But, Naruto—'Do not blame Naruto-kun!' Hinata viciously defended her man. The other four women jumped back in fear. _**(whimper)**_ 'Sakura, we all know you're not one to be bullied by another. If you didn't consider Gaara-san a friend you wouldn't be here with him.' Her inner mentally tallied the points as they went along. _**CHECK**_

'Very well put Hinata,' Ino thanked her. '2. You're comfortable with each other.' 'You even said that he preferred your company to any of the others, hence the bodyguard.' _**CHECK**_

'I have never seen Gaara converse so easily with a woman outside of business or myself,' Temari confirmed. She continued on, 'That brings us to fact number 3. He's never raised a hand against you; minus that one psychotic episode, which doesn't count anyway, it was just business.' 'Why even I, his own beloved sister, is not immune to his bouts of irrational anger.'

Okay, Sakura could accept that one. She had seen it for herself one time on a solo mission for Tsunade. She'd been standing outside his office, awaiting her chance to deliver the missive, listening to him rant angrily at some aids that had uselessly disturbed him for a meaningless issue. The doors to the chamber had slammed open and the men violently tossed out. Gaara followed, still bellowing, his sand swirling in chaos around him. She had almost turned around to hand the message over to the secretary, regardless of the "for your eyes only" stamp on the scroll; it was so not worth being deposited all the way back to Konoha in a coffin of sand. Yet, he had calmed once he caught sight of her. Not happy, but not a raving madman anymore, he escorted her into his office. Others in the vicinity hid behind doors or under desk, terrified of what their Kazekage might do to the petite kunoichi from Leaf. He'd been kind and polite, offering to accommodate her for the evening at the Kazekage mansion. She had to decline though, Tsunade expected her return immediately. _**Remember that don't we, there's another CHECK.**_

Tenten took the next one. 'Now number 4 is easy. You admire him.' No argument there. She'd already admitted as much earlier. _**CHECK, CHECK**_

'Finally,' Ino concluded. 'You like him.' _Like him? Isn't that a bit childish? _ _**Pay attention. Ino-pig is about to explain it to you. **_ 'You're attracted to him. You're jealous every time one of those women approaches because they want him, which won't do at all because,_you_ want him for yourself.'

Sakura leaned backwards in her chair, clearly concerned for her crackpot friends. _What the hell? She didn't want Gaara. She was not attrac'…._Her denial trailed off as she looked at said man, conversing pleasantly with Kakashi. She took in the taunt, sinewy physique adorned in stately, dark colors. Starting with the vibrant red hair that looked far too lustrous for a man, and probably felt better to the touch than her own shorn locks, she halted at the sinful brand on his forehead. How many women had stared at it wondering exactly what kind of "love" he could give them? Next, were high, sharp cheekbones, pale, smooth skin, and thin, straight lips that rarely curved in a smile. She bet that same luminous tone covered every tight muscle on his frame. She reached his hands; strong, shinobi hands that were gentle when they spun her around the dance floor, lifted her easily off her feet, and brought heat with his touch and a tingle to her nerves.

_Heavens No! __**Oh, Yes. **__She was attracted to him! _ As if sensing her perusal from afar, he sought her eyes. The flutter in her stomach flamed, an electric jolt spiked through her veins as he encompassed her in his heated stare. _Holy Hell in a handbag! She did want him! __**OH, YEAH!**_

NO! NO! Tearing herself away from Gaara's hypnotizing gaze, she glanced at her four companions for confirmation. They leered at her, a not-so-innocent Hinata included.

DOOM!!!! _**MUWAHAHAHAHA**_

She slammed her wide brow on the table. She wanted his attention on her, and only her. She wanted his touch. She desired him; she wanted him to desire her. Knowing what she did, she couldn't continue the rest of the evening by his side; much less look him in the eye, without turning into another one of those blubbering airheads. Her inner cackled at the forefront of her mind. _I'm ecstatic you find this so amusing._

Temari-san! She'd feign exhaustion and get Temari to help her out of this mess. 'Temari, please, explain my abrupt absence to Gaara.'

'Argh! Billboard brow, where is your fighting spirit?!' 'This is your chance.'

'I'm not about to make a fool of myself again, over a guy who is not interested, again!' Sakura snapped at Ino.

A heavy hand clamped down on her shoulder, stopping her retreat. 'Never fear, Tsunade is here!' She placed a crate loaded with sake bottles on the table. 'Ladies, what Sakura needs is a little bit of liquid courage.'

Sakura should have ended it right then and there. She should have stuck with her initial reaction and fled. No good could come from an intoxicated Hokage with a less than stellar track record and an even worse case of luck. However, looking around at the determined faces of the table's occupants, there was no way they were going to let her cut and run. Sakura closed her eyes in defeat, only to have Gaara's image permeate her senses. If there was any way she was going to survive this, she would need alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol.

* * *

NO! My plot. Don't cross over into the realm of the cliche. Come back to the light! 

Grabs her leading lady: "You will not end up hungover in the Kazekage's bed." _shakes_ Sakura: "Repeat it, Damn it!"

All I can hope is she isn't the only drunk fool; there is safety in numbers.


End file.
